jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Notes of School idol days
Love Live! TV Anime Original Soundtrack: Notes of School idol days (『ラブライブ!』TVアニメ オリジナルサウンドトラック「Notes of School idol days」) is an anime soundtrack by μ's and A-RISE. It was released on April 10, 2013. Soundtrack Information It contains all theme songs, insert songs, and other BGM's played in the first season of the anime Love Live!. Tracklist CD 1 # Hajimari no Asa (始まりの朝 Morning of Beginning) (main theme)LM01 # (Zetsubou) ((絶望) (Despair)) LM05 # Bokura wa Ima no Naka de (僕らは今のなかで) (TV size) OP By：μ's # Runrun↑Donyori↓ (ルンルン↑どんより↓ Happy↑Dull↓) LM06 # Yuttari o Hiruyasumi (ゆったりお昼休み Relaxing Lunch Break) LM17 # N？？？ (ん？？？) LM24 # Sugisari shi Hibi (過ぎ去りし日々 Days gone by) LM09 # Asaren (朝練 Morning Practice) LM18 # Private Wars Insert By：A-RISE # Rijichou he no Danpan (理事長への談判 Negotiation with the President) LM12 # Aishiteru Banzai! (愛してるばんざーい！) (Prepro Piano Mix) Insert By：Maki Nishikino # Osanaki hi no Yuuhi (幼き日の夕陽 Childhood Sunset) LM13 # Susume→Tomorrow (ススメ→トゥモロウ) (TV size)Insert By：Honoka Kosaka, Kotori Minami, and Umi Sonoda # Zenkai no Love Live! (前回のラブライブ！ Previously on Love Live!) LM15 # Chiguhagu (チグハグ Incongruous) LM16 # Kimazui Kuuki (気まずい空気 Awkward Air) LM26 # Sakusen Kaigi (作戦会議 Strategy Meeting) LM07 # Chase (チェイス) LM33 # Kirameki (きらめき Glittering) Arrange # Urei no Yuugure (憂いの夕暮れ Evening of Anxiety) LM03 # Sakura Namiki no Tsuugakuro (桜並木の通学路 School Route of Cherry Blossoms) LM10 # Shinken na Manazashi (真剣な眼差し Serious Look) LM27 # START:DASH!! （Prepro Piano Mix）Insert By：Maki Nishikino # Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (きっと青春が聞こえる) (TV size)ED By：Honoka Kosaka, Kotori Minami, and Umi Sonoda # Tohoho (トホホ…) LM20 # Yuujou (友情 Friendship) LM21 # Sakusen Kaishi (作戦開始 Operations Start) LM22 # Daremo Inai (誰もいない There is no one) LM23 # START:DASH!! （TV size）Insert By：Honoka Kosaka, Kotori Minami, and Umi Sonoda # Kanashimi no Yoru (悲しみの夜 Night of Sadness) LM04 # Karoyaka na Hirusagari (軽やかな昼下がり Easy mid-Afternoon) LM02 # Kayou no Ketsui (花陽の決意 Hanayo's Decision) LM25 # Tanoshii Bukatsu (楽しい部活 Fun Club) LM28 # Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (きっと青春が聞こえる) (TV size)ED By：Rin Hoshizora, Maki Nishikino, and Hanayo Koizumi CD 2 # Fushinsha, Niko (不審者、にこ Suspicious Person, Nico) LM29 # ＞ω＜/ LM08 # Setsumei Shimashou! (説明しましょう！ Explain!) LM30 # Tsuyokisha (強き者 Strong Person) LM14 # Niko no Kako (にこの過去 Nico's Past) LM31 # Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (きっと青春が聞こえる) (TV size) ED By: Nico Yazawa # Korekara no Someday (これからのSomeday) (TV size)Insert By: Everyone in μ's except Eli Ayase and Nozomi Tojo # Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (きっと青春が聞こえる) (TV size)ED By: Everyone in μ's except Eli Ayase and Nozomi Tojo # Love Live! Kaisai!! (ラブライブ！開催！！) LM37 # Arisa (亜里沙) LM32 # Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (きっと青春が聞こえる) (TV size)Insert By：Eli Ayase and Nozomi Tojo # Ashita no Shouri no Tameni (明日の勝利のために For Tomorrow's Victory) LM35 # Eri no Yaritai Koto (絵里のやりたいこと What Eli wants to do) LM41 # μ's no Hajimari (μ'sのはじまり μ's Start) LM36 # Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE (僕らのLIVE 君とのLIFE) (TV size)Insert By：μ's # Maid Kissa (メイド喫茶 Maid Cafe) LM45 # Minalinsky (ミナリンスキー) LM40 # Taisetsu na Mono (大切なもの Important Thing) TypeB # Wonder zone (TV size)Insert By：μ's # Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (きっと青春が聞こえる) (TV size)ED By：Kotori Minami # Abunai Mermaid festa (アブないMermaid festa A Dangerous Mermaid Festa) LM38 # Dotabata Comedy (ドタバタコメディ Slapstick Comedy) LM34 # Gyakkyou Kara no Sutato (逆境からのスタート Start from Adversity) LM44 # No brand girls (TV size)Insert By：μ's # Arashi no Yokan (嵐の予感 Premonition of Storm) LM42 # Miren (未練 Regret) LM19 # Hanare Banare (はなればなれ Apart) LM43 # Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (きっと青春が聞こえる) (TV size)Insert By：Honoka Kosaka # Atarashii Basho he (新しい場所へ To a New Place) Arrange # Akiba Tanbou (アキバ探訪 Exploring Akiba) LM39 # Akiba no Nichijou (アキバの日常 A Day in the Life of Akiba) LM11 # Dance! Dance! Dance! LM46 # START:DASH!! (TV size)Insert By：μ's # Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (きっと青春が聞こえる) (TV size)8, 10, 11, & 13 ED By：μ's Featured Artists * μ's * A-RISE Audio Category:2013 Soundtracks Category:2013 Releases Category:Anime Soundtracks Category:12 Member Line-Up Category:Muse Category:A-RISE